Best Friends
by DaniChibari
Summary: Sometimes Luka wondered how a bookworm like herself and a princess like Miku could be best friends, yet moments like these reminded her that it didn't matter how it happened or why it made sense. All that mattered was that she had a best friend- no, a sister- that she could always have fun with.


**Oh my gosh, have I really not written anything in almost 5 weeks? How terrible! But I'm back now, so don't worry. I've written a little winter themed Vocaloid one-shot so enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on! Hurry up, Luka!" Miku cried as she trudged up the snowy hill with her bright teal sled in tow.

"No, thanks," Luka replied calmly, her pale pink sled tucked under her arm. "I'm just fine walking up the hill."

The two had been watching movies at Luka's house when Miku suggested they go sledding. Luka was reluctant at first, but Miku seemed so galvanized by the idea that the pinkette eventually had to capitulate. There was no changing the Miku's mind. And so, Luka found herself bundled up from head to toe, climbing up a steep hill against a cold winter wind. But it wasn't all bad. At least Miku seemed to be enjoying herself.

"This gonna be so much fun! I didn't know you had such a huge hill near your house, Luka." She glanced back, expecting her friend to be right behind her only to find that Luka was making her way up the hill at a crawl.

"Come on, slow poke! Pick up the pace already!" The pig-tailed girl called back to her friend.

"Like I said, Miku. I'm walking. I'd rather not slip and fall on my face before I get to the top of the hill."

Miku scoffed. "Yeah, right. You can't just allege that that's gonna happen. Besides, you aren't worried about that. You're just being lazy and boring like the bookworm you are," Miku censured.

"I've told you a million times, Miku; the fact that I like to read books doesn't make me boring."

"Whatever. You gotta get out and have some fun once in a while! Don't be such a- Whoa!"

Luka, who had been ignoring her friend's rant, looked up just in time to see Miku slip backwards and land on the sled that had been trailing behind her. As she tried to stand, the sled began sliding down the hill- with Miku in it!

Luka started laughing so hard she almost forgot to jump out of the way as her friend barreled past her and down the hill, all the while screaming her head off. The sled was going surprisingly fast and even kept going once it reached the bottom of the hill. Luka watched as her friend stuck her foot out and dug her heel into the snow in an attempt to stop the sled. This only succeeded in catapulting a still screaming Miku out of the sled and into the air. She then hit the soft snow and rolled several times before finally coming to a complete stop.

"You okay down there?" Luka asked through her laughter. Miku, who was now laying face down in the snow, responded with a thumbs up. Luka laughed again then jogged down the hill towards her friend.

"I told you you'd fall on your face." Luka shifted her weight to one side and crossed her arms.

Miku sat up and began shaking snow out of her teal hair. "Technically, I didn't fall on my face. I _slipped_ on my face." She looked up to her friend and held her arms out. "Now help me up."

Luka scoffed but reached for her friend's gloved hands anyhow. "You really are a princess, aren't you?"

"You know it! I'm the number one princess in the world." Miku stated as she brushed the rest of the snow off of her coat.

Luka rolled her eyes. "Sure you are," she muttered. "Hey, where are you running off to?"

"To go sledding of course!" Miku responded. She bent down to retrieve her sled and turn back towards her friend. "Why? You gotta problem with that idea?" she accosted.

"No, no. That's fine. I'd love to see you wipe out again."

Miku crossed her arms and glared at her friend. "Bookworm," she sneered.

"Princess," Luka jeered, returning the glare.

Miku tossed her hair and began marching up the hill. "I don't know why you say it like it's a bad thing. Being a princess is wonderful."

Luka laughed to herself once more then grabbed her sled and ran.

"Race ya!" she called as she passed Miku.

Soon they were both dashing up the hill; every now and then they would slip or stumble through the snow, but they were laughing the entire time.

Sometimes Luka wondered how a bookworm like herself and a princess like Miku could be best friends, yet moments like these reminded her that it didn't matter how it happened or why it made sense. All that mattered was that she had a best friend- no, a sister- that she could always have fun with.

* * *

**There ya go! Kinda cute, huh? Did you catch my _very _subtle song reference?**

**So I wrote this story as part of weekly English assignment (feel free to check out some of the other vocab one-shots I've written) but I'm stratng to run out of ideas. If you have an idea for a one-shot for me, please feel free to share it with me through reviews or PMs. I'll be sure to credit you if I use your idea.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Dani~**


End file.
